The present invention relates to a proning bed which permits rotation of a patient supported on a patient support surface of the bed.
A bed of the present invention illustratively includes a base, and a support assembly coupled to the base. The support assembly includes first and second spaced apart side frame members located above the base. The apparatus also includes a plurality of latch mechanisms coupled to the first and second side frame members, and a patient support surface configured to be coupled to the first and second side frame members by the plurality of latch mechanisms. The patient support surface is removable from the first and second support arms to permit transfer of a patient to and from the bed on the patient support surface. In an illustrated embodiment, the support assembly includes a rotatable drive mechanism coupled to the first and second side frame members for rotating the first and second side frame members about a longitudinal axis.
A proning surface is configured to be coupled to the first and second side frame members. The proning surface is configured to support the patient in a prone position when the patient support assembly is rotated 180xc2x0 about its longitudinal axis by the drive mechanism.
The illustrated patient support surface includes an outer frame configured to be coupled to the plurality of latch mechanisms to secure the patient support surface to the first and second side frame members. The patient support surface also includes a plurality of panels coupled to the outer frame.
The illustrated embodiment of the present invention includes a transfer surface coupled to the base. The transfer surface is movable from a lowered position to an elevated position located adjacent the first and second support arms when the patient support surface is coupled to and removed from the first and second side frame members. In one embodiment, the transfer surface is configured to engage a portion of the plurality of latch mechanisms as the transfer surface is moved to the elevated position to open the latch mechanisms for receiving the patient support surface.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.